Stolen Moments and Broken Hearts
by MillicentMelodyMay08
Summary: ON HIATUS. A series of small drabbles and short stories revolving around the team. 'It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does...' Set over Series 1 & 2. Includes most characters.
1. Lola (part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: A short story about the story behind why Coulson named his car Lola. There will be lots more drabbles to come. Please review and let me know what you think? Thoughts and ideas are very welcome, and constructice critism, of course. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**1.**

**Who is Lola really?**

"So, AC…" Skye started as she sat down next to Agent Coulson on the sofa, her knees drawn up to her chest, "Why did you call the car Lola?"

Coulson smiled to himself, "That's classified".

"Oh, come on!" Skye rolled her eyes, "You're kidding. Is it like Level 7's and over only?"

"Something like that" Coulson replied as he continued to smile. Skye narrowed her eyes and turned to face the agent fully, determined to wriggle it out of him some way or another, "Does Ward know? Does Fury? Does _May_?"

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "Like I said – it's classified".

"Is it like a codename or something?" Skye continued, "Or the actual name of your girlfriend?"

Coulson turned to face her, "Who said that I have a girlfriend?"

She bit her lip as Coulson rose from his seat and walked towards the lab, leaving Skye alone with her theories.

"What did she want?" asked May curiously as she passed him. Coulson smiled and whispered, "Why I named the car Lola".

May blushed slightly as Coulson winked at her, and then both carried on as normal. There were only two people on the planet who knew the answer to that question.


	2. The Toothpaste Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: A short story about the time when Fitz played a prank on Ward. Thank you to La Volpe10 and ObjectedPrincess for following this story. There will be lots more drabbles and stories to come. Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**2.**

**The Toothpaste Incident**

See this, THIS, was just taking it too far.

"FITZ!"

He walked out of his room and down to the lab. Sure he loved a good prank, but really – how stupid did he think he was? Unfortunately, there was no sign of Fitz anywhere.

"I know it was you Fitz!" Ward yelled, "Come out and face me like a man!"

Fitz yawned quietly from his hiding place. Was it too risky to answer back? Maybe; probably. However, logistically it was possible to reply without giving a real sense of direction towards the source of the voice.

"Men don't shave with toothpaste!"

Ward glared down at the supposed container of shaving cream in his hand, and the blue sticky ooze that was foaming out of it, "You are going to regret this Leopold!"

Fitz gulped, and watched as Ward walked away from him and back to his room.

"I told you Jemma", Fitz whispered through the coms to his partner in crime underneath the lab table, "You shouldn't have dared me to steal his shaving cream!"


	3. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: May comforts Skye after a nightmare. In my eyes they are a little like mother and daughter so I felt this was necessary. Thank you to Chieri Shana for the review! There will be lots more drabbles and stories to come. Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**3.**

**Nightmares.**

The bullet spun through the empty air like a knife, and she knew there was nothing she could do. The scream had already left her lungs, rising in her throat and bubbling like a river to the surface. Another bullet, and then another; fire burning and pain searing through her bones. She screamed; a hand on her shoulder. Please don't let him, _please_!

"Skye, wake up".

She opened her eyes. I'm dead; I knew it, I must be dead. Reaching a hand into the darkness, she watched as a light flickered above and she could suddenly see. The gun was in her hand, her finger pressed to the trigger; cold metal against her flesh. A figure sat carefully on the edge of her bed, a hand on her shoulder, the other around her wrist, "Give me the gun, Skye".

It was too hard to let go.

"It's alright. Just let me".

Her fingers unwillingly unwound themselves, the pressure releasing slowly. There was no blood, no bullets; no pain. Just herself… and Agent May. She blinked, baffled and terrified by what the older agent might say, but found only a gentle understanding in the other woman's eyes. Skye bit her lip as May cautiously took the gun from her hand, and smiled softly.

"Did I hurt anybody?"

"No".

She suddenly thought of Coulson. What would _he_ say if he found out? What would he _think?_ A shiver crept up her spine as she went to climb out of the bed, but May placed a hand on her shoulder and held her firmly in place. Please don't tell him; _please_.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone".


	4. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites, and anyone else out there in the fandom world reading this! It means a lot! This is a short piece about a promise Jemma and Fitz make before going out in the field. There will be lots more drabbles and stories to come. Please review and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**4.**

**A Promise**

Jemma sat nervously on the edge of her bunk, her hands folded neatly together in her lap as she waited for a reply from her best friend.

"So, what do you think?" she asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence. Fitz furrowed his brow, "I don't know, Jemma-"

"It's only an idea, Fitz" Jemma cut in quickly, "I just thought it'd be nice thing to do if one of us was injured, or even killed, and that way we would be able to say goodbye properly and know that the other would be okay".

"How would you dying make me okay?"

Jemma rolled her eyes, "You know that's not what I meant!"

Fitz sighed, "Alright. I pinkie-promise to stay with you…?"

"Until the bitter end" Jemma filled in, her finger curled around his own, "To keep you safe until your time comes-"

"- and no matter what happens I'll take you home. Right?" Fitz finished. Jemma smiled as they unfurled their fingers and sat side by side thinking for a while. Fitz sighed, and then they both laughed, "We are so morbid".


	5. Muffins (part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! It means a lot! This is a small drabble in which Skye and Ward make muffins - it's a two parter. Hopefully there'll be another upload tomorrow... There will be lots more drabbles and stories to come. Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**5.**

**Muffins **

**(part 1)**

"How have you never made a muffin?" Skye asked, astonished as she read through the ingredients list for her favourite muffin recipe. Never made a muffin! Who doesn't like muffins? Ward shrugged, "I just haven't. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" mimicked Skye, "The big deal is that you have missed out on one of the greatest inventions in history!"

"What?" Ward answered, unamused, "Muffins are greater than the invention of electricity, or medicine, or _dynamite?"_

Skye patted his shoulder, "You have no idea".

"But it's just muffins!" Ward protested, ignoring the way in which his rookie was staring at him.

"Just_ muffins_?!"

Oh, now he was in trouble.


	6. Muffins (part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, and to all of the favourites and followers out there! I can't believe there's been over 1,000 views already! I can't say thank you enough! Here is the second part to the muffin drabble. Hope you like this one? Also, I MISSED episode 16 last night! I need to catch up on what on earth is going on. Anyway, there will be lots more drabbles to come, and the next update shouldn't be too far away. Please review and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**6.**

**Muffins  
**

**(Part 2)**

"Hey Rookie" Ward greeted quietly as he entered Skye's room, the box hidden carefully behind his back. Skye smiled weakly, "Hey Robot".

"How're you feeling?"

"Honestly" Skye snivelled, "Terrible. I think my brain is starting to come out my nose!"

Ward's face turned a sickly shade of green as Skye gave him a mock punch. She laughed, "Only kidding".

"I've um… I've brought you something".

"You have?" Skye queried excitedly, "Is it a brownie; or is it a cookie; hot chocolate?"

Ward grinned, "Well, it's definitely on the chocolate theme".

"Have you made this yourself?"

"Yes I have - especially for you".

Skye held out her hands, "Gimme!"

"Say please".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"Okay" Skye said, her tone dead-pan serious, "Ward, would you please pass me the surprise box of goodies please?"

Ward watched hesitantly as Skye took the box from his hands and began to open it, resisting the urge to put his hands over his eyes so he wouldn't see her reaction.

"A MUFFIN!"


	7. Stance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you so so much for all the reviews! And to all of the favourites and followers out there! Over 2,000 views :) I watched episode 16 last night... _what on earth is going on?!_ Still, I believe in Melinda May! I don't think she's a bad guy. Anyway... this is a short drabble where May teaches Simmons how to throw a punch. Please be aware that I have no training in this so I may be writing complete rubbish... As always the next update shouldn't be too far away. Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**7.**

**Stance**

Simmons bit her lip anxiously as she began to roll up her sleeves, "I think it will be good to learn a few basics".

She stood with her feet together, fists tight and ready to strike. May could have almost laughed, "Okay, ease up a bit".

Simmons blinked.

"So, when you're going for the punch you need to remember where your balance is" said May, gesturing for Simmons to take a similar stance to her own, "If you throw your whole body into it you'll fall over".

Agent May demonstrated what she meant. Simmons tried to keep a straight face.

"When you punch you use your upper body. Your shoulder takes the force; your elbow stays locked" May said as she took Simmons arms and put them in the correct position, "and never bend your wrist".

"Do I say something whilst I'm doing it?" Simmons asked.

May raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer the question, "Try it".

Simmons closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe something like: Hiyaa! Hoooaah! Cha! Quaakaa!" Simmons shouted as she punched the air and immediately fell over.

May shook her head, "If that was supposed to be an impression of _me_ I'm going to have to teach you Mandarin as well".


	8. Learning your ABC

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! And to all of the favourites and followers out there! Over 3,000 views! This is a short drabble where Simmons teaches Skye DR's ABC. This is as accurate as I can make the process as I HAVE had training in this, but please don't attempt this unless you have. As always the next update shouldn't be too far away - hopefully later today if not tomorrow. Please review and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**8.**

**Learning your ABC's**

"So… we're doing life-saving stuff today?" Skye asked as she knelt down next to Simmons on the mat, "Like… um… PCR? No… RCP… erm, PPR?"

"CPR" Simmons corrected as she tied her hair up in a quick ponytail, "We'll start with Dr's ABC though".

Skye cocked her head as Fitz came and sat next to them on the floor, "What are you two up to then?"

"CRP – gah, no – CPR" Skye answered. Simmons turned towards her, "We'll start with a basic scenario. So, for example, when you see someone lying unconscious in a road-"

"You mean dead?"

"No" Simmons replied amused, "Unconscious. When you are breathing but not awake".

"Oh".

Fitz rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"So, what do you do first when you see them – Fitz, are you alright?"

Fitz mumbled something incomprehensible before falling forwards; unconscious. Skye shrieked, "Is he dead?"

Simmons shook her head, "No, he's unconscious".

"What do we do?" Skye wailed as she watched Fitz's face get paler and paler. Simmons placed Fitz on the mat, "Okay, we'll do a real lesson. Just do as I say".

Skye nodded nervously. Jemma took a deep breath, "Okay. First letter: D. D is for danger. So, for example, look for glass, or fire, or anything that could harm us".

"There's nothing" Skye answered. Simmons nodded, "Exactly. So, next letter, R: Response. We ask him if he can hear us and shake his shoulders…"

"Can you hear us Fitz?" Skye shouted as she took hold of Fitz shoulders, "And then?"

"And then you shake him and see if he responds" Jemma answered. Skye shook Fitz' shoulders as if she were draining pasta. Jemma shot forward, "Not so hard! You'll break his neck!"

"Sorry" Skye mumbled, "He didn't respond anyway".

"Oh dear" said Jemma shakily, "onto the next letter then. A – Which stands for Airways".

"Airways?!"

"His airway" answered Jemma, "The part of his body that connects his mouth to his lungs if you like".

Skye peered at Fitz throat, "What do I do now?"

"Well, you open his mouth" Jemma demonstrated, "and check if there's anything blocking it".

Skye made a face as she attempted to open Fitz mouth and looked inside, "Like this?"

"Yes. Is there anything there?"

"No".

Jemma sighed, "Okay, next stage. B: B for Breathing. Keep your hand on his head like that. Now, place your ear next to his nose and see if you can feel his breath on your cheek".

"I can!"

"Good. So, he's breathing then" Simmons stated, "which mean we don't have to do CPR".

"Why not?" Skye asked, a little disappointedly.

"Because he's breathing" Jemma replied as Fitz sat up from his position.

"And I was so looking forward to that part!"

"FITZ!" Skye shouted as she smacked him over the head.

"What was that for?"

"For scaring me you dim-wit!"

"Everything alright in here?" asked a voice from the lab door, and all three turned to face Agent Coulson, who was smirking, and Agent May who stood behind him with an almost amused expression on her face.

"Yes sir, we're fine".


	9. Something More

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! And to all of the favourites and followers out there! I can't believe it's had over 5000 views! :D This is a short story in which Fitz has a conversation with Coulson about a possible relationship. Hope you enjoy it? I am currently working on Lola part 2, but I cannot say when that will be up. Please review and let me know what you think? Feedback is highly appreciated! Enjoy :)**

**_IMPORTAN__T__ NOTICE:_ Unfortunately I won't be updating this until next week (possibly Tuesday) as I'm going on my Gold Duke of Edinburgh Award Training today until Sunday.  
**

* * *

**9.**

**Something More**

Coulson looked up from the mounds of paperwork that plagued his desk with a grim smile as Fitz knocked gingerly on his door, "Come in, Fitz".

Fitz stepped forwards, his hands wringing together nervously.

"What is it, Fitz?"

"Well, Sir" Fitz began, standing awkwardly to one side, "I was, was wondering if I could talk to you; privately?"

Coulson gestured for him to sit down.

"It's um… well, I mean – I've been wanting to talk to you about this for some time, and –"

"Is this about Jemma?" Coulson asked quickly, easily guessing the troubles of the young agents' mind. Fitz deflated a little, "Is it that obvious?"

Coulson shrugged, "Not to everyone it seems. What's your problem?"

"I've worked with Jemma for a long time" Fitz confided, "but I think my, well, my feelings for Jemma have developed into something more than just… brotherly affection?"

Coulson chuckled, "You don't have to be so sensitive about it, Fitz".

"Sir?"

"You're telling me that you fancy Jemma?"

"I think it's a bit more than that, Sir" Fitz replied quietly. Coulson raised his eyebrows, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes Sir. I do" Fitz replied, "The problem is that I know that agents aren't supposed to have relationships and I don't know what to do?"

Coulson leant forwards and placed his elbows on the desk, "As long as your relationship doesn't affect your work I have no problem with it".

Fitz face brightened considerably, "Thank you, Sir".

Coulson nodded as Fitz rose from his seat hesitantly, "Sir?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"What if Jemma doesn't… what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do?"

Coulson shook his head, and smiled, "Go for it. You only live once, Fitz".


	10. After Exposure

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Completely crazy weekend, had a lovely time and am totally worn out, but THAT 17th EPISODE! _What the heck?!_ I have no words but those! And I knew May wasn't bad :) but really Coulson, _don't be angry at her_! Anyway... Thank you for the reviews! It does mean an awful lot! And to all of the favourites and followers out there! ****This is a short drabble about how Simmons feels about Coulson after he finds out about GH325. ****Please review and let me know your thoughts? Feedback is highly appreciated! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**10.**

**After Exposure**

She heard him when he shuffled along the hall towards the kitchen, his eyes red-rimmed with the bitter truth.

She heard him when he screamed at night; the thoughts that plagued him locked away in the dark.

She watched him when he stared into space, stirring his cold cup of tea as the teaspoon clanged against the side with every rotation.

She watched when he slumped against the sofa, asking how they all were as if it could ease his mind.

She listened when he shouted at her, putting her ideas to one side and trying to justify his own reasoning.

She shouted when he grew angrier in an attempt to stand her ground.

She tried not to cry when he dismissed her entirely, silencing her with secrecy and distrust.

She wondered why he trusted the other girl so much more, even after years of friendship and understanding.

She cried when she saw him cry next to _her_ bedside, and wondered, not for the first time, why _she_ was so much more important to him than she had ever been and what she had ever done wrong.


	11. Midnight (part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! And to everyone who is following this story! :) ****This is a small story set at midnight on the bus where Skye receives unexpected company. I loved writing this, and I hope you like reading it. It's possibly one of my favourites in this series so far. ****Please, please, please review and let me know what you think? Visitors can review too :) It's difficult to know what to write when one is unsure of what the viewer likes and wants to read. Oh, and Lola part 2 should be on its way soon. But anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**11.**

**Midnight Snack**

She's more than surprised when she sees her sitting there, sitting alone in the dim light of the kitchen. She hadn't wanted company, especially when she was planning on finding Fitz's secret stash of hobnobs. The thought made her stomach growl, and she hushed it as if she could make it stop.

"I know you're there".

Her footsteps stopped dead in their tracks, a momentary thought of turning back, but she knew that she'd already been seen. Skye walked down the last couple of steps on tiptoe, her arms wrapped around her growling stomach. It's odd that she should be down here at all.

"Care to join me?"

Skye shuffled onto the stool next to her, eyes wide at the array of chocolates and brownies and goodies before her, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "What does it look like?"

It was then that she noticed the apron, and the whisk, and the flour in her hair, "You're… baking?!"

The other woman laughed quietly, "Is it that much of a surprise?"

"Well, yes" Skye pointed out, "I never even thought…"

Her eyes caught sight of something then, something she hadn't thought of for a while, "Is that…?"

"Help yourself".

"Can I?"

"_Skye_, just take the muffin".

It was taken in an instant, her hands clutching the small triple chocolate muffin with delicacy, "It's so _beautiful!_ Did you make this?"

"Yes Skye, I made the muffin".

"Can I _eat_ it?" she asked excitedly. The other woman chuckled and shook her head in amusement, "Yes, you can eat it".

Skye blinked, thoughts torn between running to her room to eat the muffin in privacy and hugging the older agent, "Thanks, May".

She smiled slightly and shrugged, "Any time. I'm down here most nights so... you know, you can… I mean, I don't mind the company… Why are you down here anyway?"

"Same reason you are" Skye replied, and then walked silently out of the kitchen, admiring the handiwork of the agent she had come to trust with her life. May watched as the younger girl went away, and picked up a dusty brownie with care. Baking wouldn't always keep the nightmares away, but it never failed to make her smile, and she thought to herself that just maybe, if she kept trying to create something that didn't taste of destruction and death, there would be hope for her after all.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm going on a D of E training weekend once again, which means I won't be back until Monday... :( However, due to the lack of chapters this week I have been working on a separate Agents of Shield story that is going to be separate to this series, and a couple of small drabbles that aren't quite finished yet for this series. Hopefully some of these will be posted Tuesday or Wednesday, so there's a lot to look forward to. Apologies once again. And thank you nightrunner144 for the correction :)  
_**


	12. Lola (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: Hello, I am back! So sorry for the long wait, my internet had been playing up once again. ****THAT LAST EPISODE! I almost cried when (Spoilers!) Coulson threw away his badge! I've written an insert for that moment which should be uploaded soon. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story! I really, really hope you like this next one :) ****This is a short drabble in which we find out why Coulson named the car Lola as requested by Guest. I absolutely loved writing this, and I hope I've done justice to the Philinda ship because to be honest they are my favourite pairing in this series. There should be a few more updates this week I hope. ****Please review and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**12.**

**Lola - Part 2**

"I thought you'd forgotten about that promise" Coulson whispered as he sat down next to his pilot; the pilot who controlled his plane, and the woman who kept him steady and steered him when he felt lost. May smiled slightly, "How could I forget?"

He gazed across at her from the pilot seat, the clouds passing by as they flew home, "Do you ever wonder-?"

"Let the past stay in the past, Phil" May cut him off sharply. She saw him deflate a little, and bit her lip before speaking her mind, "It would never have been possible – it was only a dream".

"It was a good dream though" Coulson replied as he settled into the seat, "You and me out in the field, married, with children…"

May shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips, "I think I would have preferred the children to be out of the war zone, not in it!"

Coulson chuckled to himself, wondering why he had given it all up, "Why did we choose Lola?"

"I don't know, Phil" May sighed, her grip on the steering tightening subconsciously, "It was a rash decision. We were undercover and being shot at and you-"

"- asked that if we ever had children, could we call the first one Lola?" Coulson finished off for her, smiling to himself.

"And then you got shot in the leg".

"Hmm, yes, I haven't forgotten that" Coulson laughed, unable to stop himself staring at her from out of the corner of his eye.

"So instead you named the car Lola?" May queried with a tone of amusement that was overshadowed by an unwelcome flicker of unlocked memories. She knew he was looking at her, wanting her to admit that there had been a chance, that they could have been together completely, but she hadn't the heart; and she knew that if she dwelt on the subject any longer she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions under control.

"You always were the romantic" May smiled, catching his eye for the briefest of moments before turning away and concentrating on the sky. He laughed quietly; a small sadness welling up inside, and the tears that had threatened to fall from them both had not gone unnoticed by either.


	13. Healing you

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and t****hank you to everyone who is following and has favourited this story! It really means a lot to me! ****This is a short story where Simmons stitches Ward up after he got shot on the bridge when Coulson was taken. It focuses on Ward's point of view - now that we know a little more about which side he's actually on! ****Please, please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**13.**

**Healing you**

"Hold still" Jemma reprimanded, as she tried to stitch up the wound on Ward's shoulder, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. Now was not the time to lose control – Coulson wouldn't want her to, not now. Ward sighed and shifted uncomfortably as she threaded the needle carefully. It was strange; Simmons was usually so cheerful, so optimistic, and now she looked as if she thought the entire world was ending.

"You okay?" Ward asked suddenly, causing her to jump in fright. A shaky hand went to sweep her hair away from her face, "Yeah. Are you?"

Ward didn't answer, but he knew that she wasn't okay; it was just a front, a line of defense. He smiled slightly and winced as Simmons dug the needle into his skin and he moved. She frowned, "If you move whilst I'm doing this I will prick you! And I will prick you again if you don't do as you're told!"

He could have almost laughed, had it not been for the flicker of anger and sadness in her eyes, "Don't prick me then".

Simmons rolled her eyes and gave him a mock punch, "Then next time don't try and get yourself killed".

The gunshot wound didn't hurt that much, but the fact that she seemed to care about him did. They all did in a way, and it was sad, so unbelievably sad. But, he had a mission to accomplish, and now that everything was going according to plan it wouldn't be long until the turning of the tide.


	14. Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and t****hank you to everyone who is following and has favourited this story! It really means a lot ! ****This is a short story in which Coulson nearly looses it after reaching the coordinates Fury sent him. I needed something like this to happen, so I had to write it... And the last episode! I am SO GLAD that Ward didn't kill May (I think I nearly died for a second!) and Skye was simply AMAZING! Anyway, there should be more updates soon :) ****Please, please review and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**14.**

**Believe**

He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't. There were no tears left, no words to describe how empty he felt inside. The badge wasn't just a badge, not to him; it was a reminder of who he was, what he was, and that he could fight his way through anything.

"We are not Agents of nothing! We are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" he cried in frustration. Did they think he was mad? Didn't they trust him anymore? Didn't they believe in him?

No one said anything. There was just silence, and the hollow sounds of broken hearts and troubled souls. They were a lost cause after all. In a moment of despair Coulson considered losing it, letting all of his rage go until there was nothing left inside. Never had he felt so betrayed, so alone. A small hand placed itself cautiously on his arm, and he didn't have to look up to know who it was. He didn't want her comfort, or her pity; he didn't want to say he had been wrong; he didn't want to believe that things had changed – but they had.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, avoiding his confused and yet angry gaze, and hugged him tight. Coulson breathed a breath he didn't know he had been holding, his arms slowly wrapping around May's waist as his body caught up with his mind. They never hugged, but _this_ he needed.

"We are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." he repeated slowly, as if trying to convince himself, burying his face in her shoulder. She smiled bitterly, and held him closer, "Yes, we are".


	15. Of Rats and Men

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: ****Over 11,000 views!****Thank you so, so much for the reviews! And t****hank you to everyone who is following this story! It means a lot to me! ****This is a short story, which I am sorry to say would never happen on screen, that involves two men and a small furry animal. After writing so much angsty and sad stories I thought I'd try a bit of comedy instead :) ****I couldn't resist this idea and had great fun writing it, so I really hope you like reading it too! ****Please review and let me know what you think? Feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! More to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**15.**

**Of Rats and Men**

She hadn't noticed it at first; her mind had been far too busy concentrating on the work before her. The large ball of fur had caught her completely by surprise, and had also passed under the watchful eye of Fitz unnoticed.

"Did you see that, Fitz?" Simmons asked in a high-pitched voice, looking up from the microscope and down at the floor where the small animal had been only moments before. Fitz shook his head in confusion, "See what?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Fitz and Simmons turned round as one to face as Ward entered the lab,

"She was asking me if I-"

"- had seen the rat that's just gone under the table" Jemma finished, now looking back through the microscope.

"RAT?!" Ward shrieked as he catapulted himself off the floor and onto a nearby chair. The one thing, the only thing in the world that struck complete fear into his heart. Unfortunately, Fitz had also entertained a similar idea and they both struggled to balance on the same chair, their faces a mix of terror and surprise.

"Yes, err, the rat" Jemma continued as she looked down the microscope lens, oblivious to the two men standing aloft, "I have no idea how it got onto the bus. It must have scurried on board last time we touched ground, otherwise it could have been here the entire time".

"The WHOLE TIME!" Fitz yelled, clutching onto Ward's shirt so he didn't fall over, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Ward pointed to the floor, his eyes wider than the petri dishes Simmons had lined up on the table, "L-look!"

The rat crawled across the floor under Jemma's feet, his paws pitter-pattering quietly as he sniffed around. Fitz gulped, "J-J-Jemma?"

"Yes, Fitz?" Jemma asked, writing down notes as she peered at the green liquid inside one of the many glass tubes next to her, "What is it?"

Fitz and Ward continued to babble and screech as the rat continued on its journey towards them, both fighting for balance whilst pointing and shrieking at the small animal.

"Make it stop! Stop right there!" Fitz shouted at the rat, hands waving wildly whilst Ward started to shout through the comms, "Help! Major catastrophe in the lab! Backup needed now!"

"It's urgent, Sir!" Fitz squealed, watching in utter incredulity as Simmons walked obliviously around the lab, unaware of the event occurring under her very nose, and walked out of the lab door.

"Do you need me to land?" May's voice quickly came through the comms, calm and steady. Ward shook his head, "N-no! Just get Coulson!"

"On my way" Coulson replied, "Stay exactly where you are!"

Ward stared at the rat on the floor, never daring to take his eyes of the animal for a moment, "Simmons, do something!"

But Jemma had already left the lab. The rat had now reached the foot of the chair and was peering up at the two men with curiosity, both of whom were stood clinging to the other for support and shouting cries of panic. Fitz squawked as the rat stood up slightly and sniffed at them, "JEEMMMAAAA!"

"Fitz! I am _trying_ to…" Simmons stopped short as she entered the lab with Skye, mouth wide open as she stared at the two men on the chair in disbelief, "What on earth?"

Skye blinked, gesturing to the two squealing men who were both pointing erratically at the small furry animal at their feet, "Please tell me I am _not_ hallucinating!"

At that moment Coulson entered the lab, rifle in one hand, gun in the other, bullet proof vest strapped to his torso, "What's the problem?"


	16. Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: ****Thank you _so much_ for all the reviews! And t****hank you to everyone who is following and has added this story to their favourites! ****This is a small drabble where Ward attempts to mend his relationship with May after the fight with Lorelei. Looking back at it now, it just makes me hate him even more... Anyway, it's more serious compared to the last one, but I'm working on a May &amp; Simmons and a Fitz &amp; Skye story too. Hopefully they'll be up soon :) ****Please review and let me know your thoughts? ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**16.**

**Breaking Point**

He could see right through her sometimes; knowing when they had pushed her too far, when she had reached her breaking point. But, of course, he would never know her like Coulson did.

"May?" Ward knocked uncertainly on the open cockpit door, hearing her cough harshly. She didn't give him the courtesy of turning to face him, "What do you want?"

Yes; he had some mending to do.

"You alright?" he asked as gently as he could, not daring to sit down next to her, but standing to the side; watching. May stifled a cough, hands gripping the controls. Her fingers shook as she manoeuvred the plane, and her whole body was rigid and tense, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ward rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn sometimes. Standing in her line of view, he watched as the pilot steadied herself, "You fought today, and I know that you must be hurting a little – even if you won't admit it".

May couldn't resist the privilege of smirking at his words; she would never admit to being in pain - even now. Ward watched as another coughing fit seized her body, and she hissed in pain as her side hit the arm of her seat. Bruised ribs, he surmised, and probably a fractured one too.

"Let me help-"

"I don't need your help" May snapped back angrily, her eyes burning as she felt her sides splinter with the pain, "I know what happened today, and I don't care how much of a show you put on trying to express that you care. It's over. I'm fine. No harm done. I told you there was no risk with me. Follow your heart and go be with her. Now, get out".

They were the most words she had ever spoken to him.


	17. Midnight (part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while - I think my paperwork is trying to eat me! Anyway, thank you _so much_ for all the reviews! And t****hank you to everyone who is following and has added this story to their favourites! I know I said I was working on two other stories, but this one came to mind and I simply had to write it! Yes, it's a sequel to the Midnight story, so I hope this fulfills the feels... Also, I wasn't planning on writing a second part to 'Of Rats and Men', but since Guest requested it I shall have a go although I can't promise anything. ****Please review and let me know your thoughts? ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Midnight – Part 2**

She had to admit she was rather excited at the prospect of sneaking downstairs every night at midnight for a baking lesson. Her skills had improved ridiculously since they had first started – the flour mostly ending up on the floor and the cake mixture in her stomach rather than in the cake tin – and FitzSimmons had almost died of shock when she made the macaroons. May was a good teacher - so much so Skye almost wished she could teach her some moves too. Ward, however, would not be impressed by that, so it would have to wait.

Walking on tiptoe, Skye made her way into the kitchen. May had already started it seemed, but the agent herself was nowhere to be seen.

"May?" Skye called quietly, taking up an almost comical sneaking position, "Are you here, May?"

She wasn't there. That's odd, Skye thought to herself, I'm sure she'd have said if-"

It was then that she found what she was looking for. Melinda May lay fast asleep on the sofa, her apron tied tightly around her waist. She looked so vulnerable and tiny; arms wrapped around herself; legs dangling off the end. Much to her surprise there was someone sitting next to the sleeping agent: Agent Coulson.

What was he doing down here? Skye wondered as Coulson stroked the back of May's hand, watching her closely, and the look on his face… no. He wasn't. _Was he?_

From her hiding place in the doorway, Skye could only see so much, but the worried, love-sick expression on Coulson's face was enough to tell her everything. He was in love with May, and she'd missed it entirely. Of course. They were so perfect for each other, differing in temperament and taste perhaps, but they complimented each other in the small things and they understood and cared for one another. Skye couldn't help feeling that she was sure May felt the same way about him as he did her.

"Come on, May" Coulson whispered as he scooped up the sleeping agent in his arms and held her tightly. She moaned, and buried her face in his chest. It was so adorable.

Taking a step back into the kitchen, Skye watched silently as Coulson walked away with May in his arms. It was a miracle in itself that May hadn't woken up and broken his arm or punched his face. She really _must_ be tired. Skye didn't even mind that she was missing a lesson. Rolling up her sleeves, she took a quick glance at the work surface and spotted a small white booklet with a post-it note stuck in one of the pages. She picked it up: Profiteroles. _Eeek._

Skye blinked back tears as she read the post-it note:

'Try your hand at these. May x'

It wasn't the fact that Agent May hadn't actually forgotten the lesson, or that she'd bothered to leave her a note, but it was the fact that she'd put a kiss at the end. It seemed almost silly, but there it was. May was like a mother to her, and now she had written proof that she truly cared.

"Right" Skye said to herself, as she tied her apron around herself, "Profiteroles: here I come!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Oh, and Happy Melinda May Appreciation Week.**


	18. In Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield. Never have, never will.  
**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And t****hank you to everyone who is following and has added this story to their favourites! It does mean a lot :) ness345 thank you for the idea, I'll take your review on board. I will apologise in advance for major angst! This is a short drabble from Skye's point of view when she finds out Ward was HYRDA but he still loved her. Gah, so sick... And yes, I know that 'huggable' is not a word. ****Looking forward to Episode 21 tomorrow night so no spoilers please! A****nyway, p****lease review and let me know what you think? More to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**In Dreams**

In her dreams he was a friend; the person she could rely on, who could make her laugh.

In her dreams he was warm and gentle; understanding when she was sad and huggable when she needed comfort.

In her dreams she was the princess and he was her knight in shining armour, saving her from the nightmares, the monsters and the shadows.

In her dreams they were inseparable; she was his soul mate and he was her protector. They lived for each other, every day and every night, and time was everlasting in the depths of their love.

In her nightmares he was treacherous, unfaithful and untrue.

In her nightmares she would cry all day, whilst he looked on with a cold, frozen heart.

In her nightmares he was her worst enemy, her destroyer and her death.

But in reality he was her lover, the foe against the world. He would murder and she would save - two magnets opposing, never to truly connect. He had burnt her, he had lost her trust and she could never love him again.


	19. Sorrows

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield. Never have, never will.  
**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! And t****hank you to everyone who is following and has added this story to their favourites! It means a lot to me :) This is a continuation of the Something More chapter, which is going to be a three parter. This is a small story set at the Providence base when the team first get there and Fitz is jealous of Triplett. And e****pisode 21 was SO GOOD last night! Really sad there's only one more left :'( P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? More drabbles to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Sorrows**

"Can I join you, Agent May?" Fitz questioned tentatively as he approached the bar, watching as a look of surprise flickered across her face. Of course it was unusual for him to drink, but tonight he needed it. She shrugged, "You don't have to ask".

Fitz frowned as he jumped up onto the swivel bar stool next to her, and looked at the range of alcoholic beverages before him. Whatever was strongest would do. May watched him carefully as she took another swig of whisky. He was far less chirpy than usual; his boyish grin replaced with the troubled expression of a dashed hope.

"You're here to drink?"

Fitz looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact, "Maybe".

She didn't like to pry but it was better than letting him knock himself out, "Is this about Jemma?"

Fitz didn't answer. He hated when people guessed right. What was so wrong with him wanting to drink? Everyone else did, so why couldn't he? And so what if he didn't want to remember everything in the morning; if he could just have one moment of perfect numbness. His world was ending, HYDRA was on the loose and Jemma couldn't give him the time of day. Jemma. What had he ever done to make her so… so indifferent?

May suddenly took a hold of his chair and turned him to face her, "There are other ways to deal with disappointment, Fitz. Be it heart break, loss, guilt… drowning your sorrows in alcohol is not the answer".

Fitz scoffed, "It seems to work for you".

May quirked an eyebrow, "It doesn't work for everyone".

Maybe not, Fitz thought, but it's worth a try. Anything to forget the way she flirted and smiled at _that other guy_. May sighed, "Fitz, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"You make it sound easy".

"It is".

_No._ No, it wasn't. It was the hardest thing in the world. He couldn't even begin to express… and what the point anymore? She was far more interested in _him_ anyway.

"Just don't leave it for too long" May continued absentmindedly, "Friendship is far too precious to lose Fitz, and when it's lost, it's not easy to rebuild it".

Of course, she was right, but Fitz didn't want to think about it. Loosing Jemma would kill him, he was certain, but to see her with someone else… was that worse? Picking up a shot glass, determination narrowing his eyebrows as he thought for a moment, Fitz smiled, "What do you recommend?"


	20. Volcano's and Tsunami's

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield. Never have, never will.  
**

**A/N: Thank you ****to everyone who is following and has added this story to their favourites! And thank you for the reviews! :) This is a short story in which Jemma and Skye attempt an experiment in the lab - which of course does not quite go to plan. I was going to write another angsty chapter, but comedy called and this is what came out. Possibly even funnier than the Rat occurence in my opinion, which will have a joint sequel with this one. ****More drabbles to come soon. ****P****lease review and let me know what you think? ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Volcano's and Tsunami's**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jemma shrugged, "Why not? I've done this plenty of times before! In fact, I do it all the time".

"Do you?" Skye teased, knowing full well that Jemma was a terrible liar, "Honestly, Jemma, it looks like we could do some serious damage here!"

"It's popcorn, Skye!" Jemma laughed as she poured the kernels into the machine that Fitz had helped her build, "What could possibly happen?"

_20 minutes later…_

"Turn it off!" Skye screamed as she dodged the popcorn that was popping out of the machine and setting fire to the lab, "Jemma! Turn it off!"

"I don't know how!" Jemma screamed back, flapping about as she tried to dodge the fiery corns of terror. Within seconds the machine had erupted and the kernels had set fire, unleashing a volcano of popcorn meteors that had engulfed the room immediately. Skye waded through the kernels to her friend, who stood watching in horror as the machine itself started to melt, "We should have read the instructions!"

"It was only five bags full!" Jemma shouted back. Skye picked up a bag and read the back instructions in a monotone voice, "Jumbo sized popcorn kernels. Do not use all at once. Pour 10 grams into machine, and heat for five minutes. Do not exceed stated amount".

"Well, that's just…"

"Great" Skye finished, "Just great".

The fire alarm had failed to go off, and, instead of a shower of rain that could have saved them from the wrath of Coulson, they were treated to a shower of burning popcorn and a dense fog of smoke. Popcorn lay everywhere, burning and melting, almost up to their knees. The glass doors were shut and not once bit of smoke had escaped.

"How many grams did the instructions say to use?" Jemma asked sheepishly. Skye groaned, "10. How many did we put in?"

Jemma gulped and turned to the machine, "About… 500g?"

"Coulson is going to kill us" Skye confirmed fearfully, coughing as she watched May come down the stairs and stare at them in bewilderment. Her face was a picture of complete and utter disbelief, and she stood outside the doors and shouted, "What did you do?"

Jemma laughed awkwardly as the machine burst into flames and popcorn exploded around them, and shouted, "Well you see, we erm… could you possibly open the doors first?"

May opened her mouth and then closed it. As she set to work on unlocking the doors, Skye suddenly grabbed Jemma, "GET DOWN!"

May sprung back as Skye and Jemma dived and disappeared into the popcorn just as the machine exploded and the popcorn rose as one and a tsunami of kernels waved up towards the glass and rolled back into the lab. Quickly opening the doors, May waded up to the machine and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the side and put the fire out.

"May, have you seen my…?"

She stifled a laugh as she turned to face him, face aghast in horror as he observed the state of the lab, "What… how did… what did you…?"

May waded through the popcorn and set the extinguisher down, waiting for the two heads to emerge from the sea of burnt kernels. Skye's came first, slowly followed by Jemma's. And so they sat, half buried in popcorn, waving with embarrassed grins on their faces, "H-hi Coulson…"


	21. Cold

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield :(  
**

**A/N: Thank you ****to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story! It means a lot :) I'm very sorry for not updating for a while - my laptops internet doesn't work so I'm having to borrow my sisters... Anyway, this chapter is set at the Providence Base - probably between episodes 18 and 19 - because at this point my Philinda shipping needed some major reconciliation so I had to write this. ****More drabbles to come soon - one with May and Simmons, and one with Ward and Coulson. I haven't seen the season finale so no spoilers please! :) ****P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Cold**

He knew she was there before he saw her, her hand placed cautiously over his heart. He could hear her rapid breathing, her wheezing chest, the intense stare of her gaze. He turned away. This time it was different; knowing that she had betrayed him, knowing that she had lied. He didn't want to see her or talk to her - not after what she'd done to him.

"What do you want, May?" he asked coldly, his eyes snapping open, startling her. Maybe she thought he'd been to sleep – as if he ever slept. She quickly got off the bunk, a flicker of hurt in her eyes, and shook her head, "I didn't-"

He was blocking her exit before his mind could register what was going on, his grip tight on her wrist, "What do you want?"

She didn't reply, but then he didn't expect her too. May shivered as her gaze rose from the ground, and met his. Perhaps it had been a lack of consideration, a lack of care from his side that had caused such grief in those dark eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were - you were still…" Her voice cracked, and she moved to turn away, "It doesn't matter".

He sighed as he felt the tension drain from his body, and made her face him. She seemed surprised at his sudden change in demeanour, and let her hand relax in his grasp, "I know you're still mad at me. It's okay, I get it. I just, I needed to…"

"_What?_" Coulson frowned, "What is bothering you?"

His brow furrowed as he watched her bite her lip, a slow understanding beginning to form in his mind. She swallowed, and made to go.

_"Melinda..."_

A ragged sigh left her as he laid his hands on her shoulders, and gazed at her intently, "You were worried about me dying?"

May hesitated, wishing she had never woken him, "You were dead; Phil, and I believed you were dead... I... I don't think I could take it again".

He didn't know what to say. What right had he to be angry with her? Every right, he had thought, but at the cost of their friendship - a hard-earned, lifelong friendship? Maybe he had gone a little too far… With a small smile, he took her hand in his own and placed it over his heart, holding it there, "I'm still here".

She could barely breathe; feeling his heart under her palm, feeling him alive again… he had no idea.


	22. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield :(  
**

**A/N: So sorry for not updating this for a while! But, thank you so much for all the reviews and ****to everyone who is following this story! This is a short drabble in which Coulson reflects on Wards' betrayal. The next update will be focused on May and Simmons :)****P****lease review and let me know what you think? ****More drabbles to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Betrayal**

Betrayal: treachery, disloyalty, deceitfulness, falseness, lies… it was all a lie in the end; a shadowy façade of lies and twisted truths to sneak into S.H.I.E.L.D. like a wolf into a heard of sheep. It wasn't surprising really - the way he had managed to fool them all, but it only made him hate him all the more.

He had an honest heart; yes, he would give him that, but the destruction of his team was not something he would ever willingly forgive.

And as he stood there before him, a nail lodged in his foot, his throat swollen and raw, Coulson wondered if this shell of a man had ever known anything different, and had wished for another life.


	23. Anger

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield. Obviously.  
**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and ****to everyone who is following this story! This is especially for I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster. This is a short story set after the end of Episode 22 in which Jemma loses her nerve, and May is there to comfort her. The next one will be the sequel to Of Rats and Men :) ****P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? ****More drabbles to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Anger**

She hadn't noticed her come in, but then she never did really.

"What do you want, May?" Jemma snapped, her hands gripping the edge of the lab table with a vice like grip. Her anger was boiling over, and her level of patience had just about run thin. Anger; it was a strange emotion. Every sense, every fibre on fire with rage, and the constant urge to lash out and destroy. It wasn't new to Jemma – she had felt it before.

She spun round to face the older agent, "What do you want?"

May stood still, observing the scientist with an almost pitiful gaze. Simmons had indeed worked herself up into a right state. Perhaps the words she was going to say could wait until later. She shook her head, "It can wait".

Jemma almost screamed, convinced that she would explode if everyone didn't stop being so careful and cautious around her. What was the matter with them? She wasn't broken, or ill, or dying. Why couldn't they just be normal? As much as she tried, Jemma simply couldn't be calm about it all.

May could see her fury -the rage that was bubbling beneath the surface, "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Jemma retorted, turning her back again and focusing on the mess she had made on the table. Whatever she had been doing had been a complete waste of time, and she wasn't entirely sure what she had been trying to find in the first place. May didn't creep up on her; instead, she walked around the lab in Simmons' line of view and stood opposite her.

"You're not the only one worried about Fitz, you know".

Jemma glared, "What did you say?"

"If you think you're the only one worried about Fitz then you're wrong. There's no good making a big deal about it. You just have to carry on and keep your chin up. He'll find his way out of it".

"A big deal?" Jemma's voice rose as she slammed her fist on the table, "A big deal?! Who the hell do you think you are? Fitz is almost dead, and if you hadn't left in the first place none of this would've happened!"

Her words stung, May wouldn't deny it, but the scientist was going to hurt herself if she didn't let out her anger one way or another. Making her angry was easy – getting her to unleash that anger in a positive way was another thing entirely.

"Jemma-"

"No!" Simmons shouted back, "I don't care what you think! I don't care what _any_ of you think! None of you care as much as I do, and I'm surprised that you care at all!"

Words; they were only words. May made to move forward, but Jemma had already got there first. She lashed out, hitting the older agent square in the jaw. May could've moved, but she didn't, allowing the scientist to get it out of her system. Preferably, the punching bag was a much better option, but if allowing Jemma to use her as her punching bag then that was how it was going to be.

"Fitz is worth more to me than anything!" Jemma raged on, tears burning as they flooded down her cheeks like a fiery river, pushing May around the room until she'd backed her up against the table, "And there is nothing in this world that will change that!"

Simmons' fist met her ribs, and May quickly caught hold of both her hands. Jemma struggled against her, lashing out and crying obscenities until she was hyperventilating. It had never happened before, and she'd never felt so unnerved in all her life. Anger wasn't new, and it wasn't something she was afraid of.

May had never felt comfortable with comforting people - it simply wasn't what she did. Reassuring and encouraging was one thing, but the ability to comfort someone at a time when they needed it most seemed far beyond her capabilities. There was only one thing she could do. And she did it. Silently, May brought her arms around the younger agent until she was held tight against her, Jemma's arms thrown around her neck. Apologies could be made later; Jemma needed someone to listen to her, and after it was all out, they could start putting her back together again.

"I don't know what I'll do without him…"

Jemma sobbed incessantly, her face buried in May's shoulder, revelling in the feel of the older agent's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. It felt safe, and secure, and for a blissful few moments she felt as if nothing could harm her again.


	24. Of Rats and Men - Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.  
**

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've finally finished this sequel :) Thank you so very much for all the lovely reviews and ****to everyone who is following this story! Your support means a heck of a lot! This is the sequel to Of Rats and Men in which Skye and Jemma hatch a plan. Really hope you enjoy it? ****P****lease review and let me know what you think? ****More drabbles to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Of Rats and Men - Part 2**

"Shush!" Skye whispered loudly, ducking behind Jemma as the trap was set. It had taken them _weeks_ to figure out a way to set up a prank for the boys, and now they had found the perfect solution. Coulson and May, of course, would not approve. They never did - even though Skye had a sneaking suspicion that secretly they enjoyed every moment. Simmons wriggled, "Skye, your elbow is in my ribs!"

"No, it's not; your ribs are in my elbow!"

Jemma groaned, "Oh, be quiet!"

Skye ducked further as the scientist shoved them into the furthest corner of the room, melting into the blackest shadow so that they could become invisible to the naked eye. Simmons held her breath, "Do you think this will work?"

Skye nodded, "It has too!"

Perching on top of the filing cabinet had not been the best of ideas, but now they had a distinct advantage. Jemma held the controls in her hands, leaning forward in anticipation. It had to work. Ten minutes passed, and nothing had happened. Skye was beginning to get bored, "Where are they?"

"How should I know?" Jemma whispered back, "Be patient!"

At that moment, Skye spotted Ward at the far end of the room, walking towards the lounge. Bingo! Jemma held her breath as Skye held up a camera and spoke into the microphone, "Operation Fluffy is a go".

Within seconds, Jemma had shoved the joystick forward and triggered the accelerator, sending the small furry being out into the open. The girls watched in anticipation as Ward walked towards them, oblivious to the tiny animal. Then he noticed, and he froze, mouth open in surprise. Jemma stopped the controls and the electronic rat stood face to face with the agent. They stared at one another, and for one horrible moment Skye thought that Ward had figured it out. But before he could, Jemma decided to give him a little incentive.

"SQUEEEAAAAK!"

Ward jumped twenty foot into the air and landed on the sofa. Skye held a hand over her mouth to prevent herself laughing out loud. They had got him! With another loud "SQQUUUEEEEAAAAK!" the stuffed animal sped towards the terrified agent, causing him to jump off the sofa and onto a nearby chair.

"Help!" Ward shouted as he ran across the furniture, the rat quick on his tail, "Somebody help me!"

Jemma sped up the controls and soon had Ward running in circles around the living room on top of the furniture. Skye gave her a silent hi-five, and then pointed across the room.

It was Fitz.

Laughing silently, Jemma quickly shoved the spare controls into Skye's hands, "Go get him!"

Another button pressed, and a pull on the joystick sent the second animal out into the open and in sight of the two agents. Ward yelped, "Fitz! Catch it, quick!"

Fitz, however, had other plans. Legging it across the room, he caught hold of the fire-extinguisher and made to spray it onto the animal. Skye smirked, "Oh, no, you don't". And with that she pressed the speaker.

"SQQQUUUEEEAAAAKKKK!"

Fitz dropped the fire extinguisher and scrambled onto the table. Ward smacked him round the ear, "What the hell, man?"

Jemma heard a faint laugh from the other side of the room, and turned to see none other than Agents Coulson and May standing in the doorway, watching the hilarity of the situation unfold. She froze for a moment, wondering if they could see them. May didn't look too impressed, but for one moment a flicker of amusement crossed her features and a small smile tugged at her lips. Coulson on the other hand was nearly in stitches.

The girls set their operation in motion, turning the clock every so often so that the agents would have to turn direction. Their cries for help went unnoticed, but every "SQUUEEEAAAAK" of the rats sent them into turmoil.

So it came to pass that Skye and Jemma spent the next hour chasing the terrified men around the lounge until finally speeding the rats back under the sofa, and into their hiding place.

The men would never know about the origins of Operation Fluffy.


	25. Numb

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.  
**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. So sorry for not updating sooner - I've been working on a Phantom of the Opera fic and got a little carried away... so, thank you once again for all your reviews and ****to everyone who is still following! It really motivates me to write :) This is a ridiculously short drabble set after Ep 22 in which Coulson reflects on what's happening to him. Actually quite dark... ****P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? Next update will be based on the review left by ness345. ****More to come soon. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Numb**

It is strange, he thinks, watching himself drown in the utter turmoil of his troubled mind as if he were in a dream. He had thought it would be dark, but it isn't. It's not a pitiless hole full of anger and sadness where no light can pass through, but rather an endless tunnel where the silence seems to consume his soul. He is a shell; his voice an echo of a heart once unburdened and free. Where calm thoughts once settled, there was now only fruitlessness and the inability to stay strong. What careless dreams he had once dreamed, what hopes of love and freedom... was it all for nought? Blindly he treads, never knowing what horror is waiting around the corner. There is no escape for him. There is no release from the torment and the emptiness that he feels. And at the end of the day, when his heart begins to ache and all seems lost, he feels numb.


	26. The Master Plan - Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agent's of Shield****.**

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for not uploading anything in a while. Been slightly busy making a 72 hour film called 'The Confusion of Tongues', so haven't been able to access internet! Anyway, here is the next chapter. This will be a three part story in which Skye tries to find a way of getting Coulson and May together - requested for ness345 I believe, but this is for all Philinda shippers out there :) More drabbles to come soon. Please take the time to read and review if you would be so kind, and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Master Plan - Part 1**

She'd been watching them for days now – ever since the night May fell asleep on the sofa. There'd always been something between the two agents, but now, seeing every momentary glance and every longing gaze, it was obvious. She must admit they are cute together; the way that he smiles when she walks into a room, and how her voice softens ever so slightly when she speaks about him. The tension between them was, at times, completely unbearable, and Skye wished she could somehow get them together. They would never admit that they had feelings for each other, so if they wouldn't there was only one thing to do.

It was time for the master plan. And Skye knew exactly how she was going to do it.

.o.0.o.

Coulson was probably the easier option, considering that May did not reveal any of her feelings lightly. The only way she could possibly get them together was to set them up – although considering the fact that they were two top agents did make it so much more imperative that she got it right. Agent May was in one of the passages between the cockpit and the engine. A wire had come loose or something – Skye hadn't really been paying attention – and now she was in there alone. The passage was small and crammed, but two people could get in there quite easily. The camera had been set up a while ago. Now all she had to do was get Coulson to go in there with her.

"Hey AC!" Skye shouted in a worried tone as Agent Coulson walked past her bunk. Gosh, this had better work. Coulson skidded backwards, "Skye? What's wrong?"

Skye played the worried, bordering on hysterical child, "It's May. I think she got stuck in the passage while she was doing her work. I think she's hurt herself!"

Coulson didn't even question her; he was heading towards the cockpit before she could even blink. Skye smiled to herself, "Part one of the Master Plan accomplished!"

.o.0.o.

Skye watched her laptop screen with delight as Coulson ran through the corridors and down the tiny passage ladder towards the engine. She could hear him muttering to himself as he carefully squeezed past the equipment. May on the other hand was perfectly comfortable, her hands working the wires back together and correcting the mess that the small electrical fire had made earlier. Coulson suddenly slipped, and Skye put her hand over her mouth as he hurtled towards May. She couldn't look.

"Ooof!"

That was Coulson.

May scrambled off the floor so that she was on her hands and knees, facing the other Agent who had so rudely interrupted her job and managed to crash into her from above. Coulson sat opposite her on the floor, rubbing his head anxiously as she stared at him.

"Skye said she thought you were in trouble?" he started, but by the expression on Agent May's face he could see that she had clearly been wrong. Quite horribly wrong.

"I see" May replied almost amusedly, but from the purpling bruise on her left cheek, which he had unfortunately caused, he knew that she was not impressed at all. Coulson swallowed, "Do you need me to do anything?"

May rolled her eyes as she began to get back to work, frowning upon the realisation that half of the wires had been sabotaged, "No".

Coulson nodded and adjusted his tie before starting back up the tiny stairs, "You know where I am".

Skye sat with her hands over her eyes in mock-horror. What a complete and utter cringe! Closing the lid, she began to think hard, wondering how on earth she could finally get these two people together.

* * *

**A/N2: I finished the Phantom of the Opera one-shot story I was writing, so if any of you guys are interested in that kind of stuff you can head over there and read it...? ;)**


	27. The Master Plan - Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agent's of Shield****.**

**Author's Note: Hello all you lovely people! Thank you so much to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed! It means a lot :) Here is part 2, as promised. Basic Synopsis is: ****Skye decides to take drastic action when her plan to get Coulson and May together backfires. Next update won't be too far away. ****Please take the time to read, review, and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Master Plan - Part 2**

He drops the Icer to the floor with a loud clatter, horror etched all over his innocent features. What has he done? Skye stares at him, mouth wide open, gaping. May will kill him; May will most definitely kill him.

"You shot him?"

It's more of a statement than a question, and now he has now idea what to do.

"It was an accident!" Fitz starts in attempt to explain himself, "I didn't mean for anything to happen! I didn't, I mean, he can't… he won't-"

A reassuring nod from Simmons silences the engineer; his arms fold forlornly behind his head. Skye stares at the sleeping Agent on the floor, a hand on her hip as she tries to think of a solution.

"We don't say anything".

"What?" Simmons asks hurriedly.

"We don't say anything" Skye replies casually, "We move him to his bed and leave him there".

Simmons shakes her head, "Wow, wow, wow… Please tell me you're not actually thinking of _lying_ to Agent May?"

Skye smirks, "I didn't say lie exactly, just sort of… not say anything".

Fitz watches the two women argue for a while, both standing at either end of Agent Coulson's unconscious body. Not saying anything did seem a much more preferable idea to enduring the wrath of Agent May…

.o.0.o.

Agent Coulson has been asleep for at least half an hour before May begins to wonder where he is. Despite the fact that the three friends have sworn to say nothing, the ability to not reply to May's prying questions was becoming increasingly hard.

"I've got an idea" Skye whispers to Fitz in the lab secretively, "Coulson is due to wake up in approximately eight minutes, right?"

"Right" Fitz answers with an imperceptible shake of the head. He has no idea where she's going with this.

"So" Skye continues, "We pretend that Coulson has fainted or something and tell May about it. That way she'll have to show some emotion!"

Fitz has no idea what she's talking about, "You are crazy".

"Please Fitz!" Skye begs as he begins to walk away. Fitz sighs. Oh, who was he kidding?

.o.0.o.

She hadn't expected her to be quite so overdramatic about it; all she'd said was that AC had fainted and he was in his room. Any other normal person would have looked worried and then calmly go and see him, but nooooo…. May flies past her with a flicker of fear in her eyes and runs down the corridor to Coulson's room. Skye has no choice but to run after her, "He's only fainted! What's the big deal?"

May's already by his bedside, feeling for a pulse, "The big deal? _The BIG DEAL_? When Coulson was a kid he used to have dizzy spells and faint, which would then cause him to stop breathing and have a panic attack in his sleep. He almost died the one time".

Oh.

Oh dear.

May holds her fingers tightly around Coulson's wrist a few moments longer. Skye stands watching, slightly terrified due to the prospect that May's face is far paler than usual and her hands are physically shaking. Her voice is far too soft, and there's an unmistakable tone of worry in it. She wants to melt into the floor. Coulson nearly died?! Oh boy...

"Uuuggh… May?"

May shoots off the bed in a hurry and stands, staring at Agent Coulson who is now wide awake. He rubs his head and yawns tiredly, "Hey".

Skye smiles in relief, thinking that it was all over. May frowns at him, staring in disbelief before throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Skye jumps out of the way as the older Agent leaves the room, slamming the door in her wake. Coulson sits up confusedly and looks to Skye for an explanation, "What _was_ Fitz doing with that Icer?"

* * *

**P.S. I recently posted a Doctor Who fanfic if any of you belong to that fandom... but I will warn you it's _very_ sad, but has a happy ending :)**


	28. The Master Plan - Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agent's of Shield****.**

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner... completely underestimated how busy I am! ****Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It means a lot. ****Anyway, hope everyone is well and enjoying the summer? It's raining here so now I'm in a writing mood :) So, here is The Master Plan Part 3 as promised. Basic Synopsis is: ****Skye has given up the attempt to get May and Coulson to admit their feelings for one another, but an unforeseen circumstance changes everything. Hope you like it? ****Please take the time to read, review, and let me know what you think? Feedback is highly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Master Plan - Part 3**

She sees the gun before she hears it, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. She closes her eyes, letting herself sink under before the bullet hits. Last time it was a surprise; this time she was prepared. But the bullet never hits her.

"Skye, Skye are you alright?"

Voices echo together, muffled amidst the cacophony of gunfire. She doesn't understand.

"Skye?" A hand takes her by the arm, leading her away from the battle. She manages to get two words out, "What… happened?"

Ward shakes his head. Coulson is right behind them, "Get to the bridge. We can't hold them off much longer".

Fitz and Simmons are already there, assessing the area and making sure they can get out. The operation has been far too risky. May leans heavily against the wall, her breathing strained, "The perimeter's been breached. We need to go now".

Coulson is looking at her in that way again; his eyes are soft with something Skye can't quite put her finger on. Ward takes her hand and begins to run. She looks back and sees Coulson running after them, only then noticing the huge bloody gash on the side of his face. Skye stops, unable to go any further.

"I'll catch up" she pants. Ward shakes his head. He won't let her.

"Not happening. Come on, rookie".

Skye takes his hand once again and tries to keep up with Ward. The rain of bullets is relentless, and Coulson is running level with them, his face creased into an anxious expression. He never looks _that_ anxious. Skye dares to look back over her shoulder only to find that May hasn't moved… and has been shot.

"Coulson!" she shouts across to their leader, her hand flailing in the air pointing at their wounded pilot. This is it. This is the chance for Coulson to act like the brave hero he was. Skye would have jumped for joy had it not been for the horrendous situation they had found themselves in. Coulson spins round on his heels, and with an urgent nod from the hacker begins to run. Ward carries on, his grip on her hand too tight. But Skye doesn't mind. Glancing over her shoulder, she watches as Coulson picks May up as if she weighs no more than a feather and runs after them. May's arms are wrapped tightly around his neck and her face is buried in his chest. It's so romantic.

Skye knows she should be worried sick because May is injured and they're being fired at constantly, but she can't help but squeal inwardly. This is too good to be true.

.o.0.o.

She feels a little guilty later on, watching May lie unconscious in the lab with Coulson next to her side. Skye still can't believe May had taken two bullets for her; the agent had lost too much blood by the time they'd got back to the Bus. Jemma had had to sedate her because she kept on insisting she was fine and trying to stop everyone fussing. Coulson hasn't moved from her side and absentmindedly runs his thumb over her pale knuckles, whispering sweet nothings in the hope that she can hear him.

"How is she?" Skye whispers as she sits down next to him, unsure of whether she should have interrupted him. Coulson shrugs, "She'll be okay. She always is".

He's got that look again. Watching him struggle with his emotions is so incredibly frustrating and admirable at the same time that Skye can't help but say what she feels, "You love her don't you?"

She wishes she could take it back in a heartbeat, and yet Coulson doesn't seem to mind.

"I think I always have" he replies quietly, a deep sigh resonating in his chest. She can almost hear his heart breaking. Skye scoots closer, "Have you ever told her that?"

Coulson turns to look at her, his face crinkled with a silent laugh, "Maybe".

Skye rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I get it. It's classified".

It's so annoying. Coulson shakes his head and turns to look back at May, gently sweeping a strand of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He must have, Skye thinks to herself, surely he's told her at least once? Biting her lip, she wonders whether she should ask. Maybe it's too private but she needs to know.

"And does she love you back?"

There's only silence. And then, as if suddenly realising the meaning of her words, Coulson says, "I hope she does".

.o.0.o.

When May wakes up she decides to leave them be - Coulson's already admitted his feelings, but there in no way on earth that she's gonna make May admit hers. Skye watches quietly from outside the lab, listening as Coulson fusses over her. Is she okay? Does she need anything? Would she like a drink? He's so cute when he does that. May rolls her eyes as Coulson finally relents and sits back down. She laughs weakly and smooths her hand over his. Skye's never heard May laugh before.

"I nearly lost you today" he whispers brokenly, looking down at their hands, "I thought you'd left me alone".

Skye wants to cry, and by the glint of remorse in her eyes she thinks May does too. Taking his hand, May places it over her heart; right next to it lies the bandages that cover her bullet wounds. She leans forwards and says, "I'm still here, Phil".

"I know" Coulson replies, kissing her lightly on the cheek and bringing her into a tight embrace. May snuggles closer to him, ignoring the shooting pain that runs across her chest, and wraps her arms around his neck as he buries his head in her shoulder. She smooths his hair, "I'm sorry".

Coulson quickly looks up, "No, no it's my fault. I should have... I mean, you shouldn't-"

May places a finger over his lips, silencing him. They don't need words to convey their feelings and he already knows that she's telling him to not worry over it. Coulson gently caresses her cheek with his thumb, as if trying to erase the bright purple bruise that lies there. May stares at him with wide eyes, unsure of herself. Then he kisses her with everything that he is; passion, kindness, worry and guilt all poured into one simple action. To his surprise May kisses him back, and they smile.

Skye turns away, smiling to herself. She's done it, and now her job is complete.


	29. Frightened

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield. Never will.  
**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and ****to everyone who is still following this series! It means a lot to me :) So, yes, here's another Philinda drabble. I'm sorry I really couldn't help myself. Hehe... Anyways, this is a ridiculously short drabble set after Ep 22 in which Coulson reflects on what's happening to him. Actually quite dark... ****P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? The next update will be based on the review left by Salkri Kachemench. ****More to come soon - can't promise when, but there will be. ****Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Frightened**

"I'm frightened, May," he whispers, his eyes frantically searching for her own in the dark. "I am _properly_ frightened".

She doesn't know what to say – doesn't know any combination of words that can possibly ease his mind. He looks so afraid, his face as pale as moonlight as he stares at her with a desperate expression she can't quite understand. But she doesn't need to understand to help him. Stepping forward into the darkness, May reaches blindly for his hands. His fingers brush against her own and she grasps them tightly. She can hear the labour of his breathing in sync with the rapid beating of her heart. She knows she can't help him, not really, but he needs to know…

"You don't have to be".

It's barely audible, but he hears it.

* * *

.

.

**A/N2: That teaser trailer! I cannot wait for series 2! *squealsexcitedly***


	30. The Monster under Your Bed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield *cries*  
**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for bearing with me - I know it's been a while since I updated. Here's the next drabble inspired by Salkri Kachemenchs' review. It's basically a short story in which Skye has a nightmare and Tripp coaxes her back to sleep. I hope you enjoy it :)****P****lease review and let me know what you think? If anyone has anything they want me to write please inbox me or leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. ****More to come soon. ****Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Monster under Your Bed**

He hears her before he sees her; her body curled up in a cocoon on the sofa, trying to hide away from the world's prying eyes. Mastering her nightmares has become a common routine, and he's used to it now. The sun's not yet up, and he treads carefully across the floor so as not to wake her. He's a professional at being sneaky.

"No, please don't," she whispers frantically in the dark. "I love you."

He kneels down beside her, watching as her hands ball into fists. She's scared; he knows. With a gentle hand, he carefully brushes her hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear. "Skye? Skye, can you hear me?"

"No! Please, you can't," she starts, tears falling unbidden from her closed eyes, "you can't do this."

He knows it's about Ward. It always is. She'd been in love with him the whole time and, now that she knew the truth, it was too much for her to cope with. He knows it's best not to wake her. Instead, he talks to her, letting his words wash over her and seep into her subconscious mind like medicine to a wound. With a soft whisper, he takes her hands in his own and starts to uncurl her fingers. "Hey, you know he can't hurt you anymore."

She's still fighting against him, her face screwed up in pain. "I hate you, I hate you… _I hate you_."

He smiles a little, listening as her breathing calms bit by bit. "He's far away now, Skye. You don't have to hold on to him."

She sniffs; her manner so innocent and childlike that he feels an ache in his heart. "He's not some monster under your bed that you're still afraid off. That's the thing – you don't _have_ to be afraid of him. He can't jump out and grab you from the shadows, Skye. He's gone now. _You_ defeated him."

The smallest rays of sunlight emerge from the dark, spreading its glowing warmth through the barred windows of the room. Her hands are relaxed in his own, and he squeezes them reassuringly before tucking them back into her side. She stirs a little, and then falls back into a dreamless sleep. She's safe now.

"Goodnight Skye," he whispers, picking up the discarded blanket from the floor and draping it back over her sleeping form. And then, reassured by the distant sound of her quiet snoring, he sneaks back over the floor as silently as he came.


	31. The Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield or anything associated with it.  
**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Life is hectic, but hey ho. Thank you all for bearing with me :) Still, here's the next chapter! It's a short story in which there are pianos, moons and bees. So do enjoy :) I haven't seen any of Series 2 yet - yeah, I live in the UK - so no spoilers please! ****P****lease review and let me know your thoughts? ****More to come soon. ****Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**P.S. The two music scores are here. On YouTube. Play the first one at the beginning, and then the second at the point in bold.**

** /watch?v=VkJi0ZA2tBE**

** /watch?v=MK0z3LS45xU**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**\- The Piano -**

Soft music drifted gracefully through the corridors of the BUS, each note defined by a sombre nature of its own. Like moonlight, the medley swept over Agent Coulson, overwhelming him with a gentle sense of sadness and then peace. Intrigued, Coulson followed the direction of the music and found himself in the lounge. His entire team were centred round a screen; May sat in the middle of the floor, her fingers moving gracefully over a small tablet in her hand. Skye was leaning over her shoulder, her eyes wide with awe. The scientist and engineer were on the other side, their legs happily entwined together as Jemma leant on Fitz' shoulder. Ward was on the sofa behind them, leaning forward, a strange expression of fixation flickering across his sharp facial features.

Coulson walked towards them. "Wha-"

"Shhhh!" They all hushed him immediately. Confused, Coulson sat down on the arm of the sofa.

With an expert hand, May began to play a flurry of notes, her mind working at an incomprehensible speed. As much as Agent Coulson loved music, he had never heard anything like this. Even Audrey had never managed to enrapture him in so complete a state of wonderment, as much as this piece of music had. His every nerve seemed to be on edge, and he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from the screen. It was as if he were in a trance.

Coulson watched as different coloured dots floated downwards to a purple line and then vanished, each one creating a piano key-like noise. He realised that May was playing some kind of virtual piano. He leant over to Ward. "What is-"

Skye glared at him over her shoulder and he held his hands up in the air in surrender. Then in a whisper he spoke again, "What is May playing?"

Ward didn't turn to look at him. Coulson wasn't sure whether he'd even heard his question.

"_Clair de Lune_," Ward answered after a moment. "By Debussy."

Clair de lune. He was sure he'd heard it before. In another life, another time perhaps; certainly before Tahiti. He leant back on the sofa and wondered how May was putting such emotion into the piece. He could not see her face, and only her fingers were moving. She never ever shared any part of herself, but through this music she seemed more alive than ever. Each note, each phrase was so expressive and passionate that it was as if he were staring into her very soul. He wondered why he'd never heard her play the piano before, even if it were only a simulated one.

Coulson smiled to himself, and listened as the music gradually slowed like the ending of a soft lullaby, and watched as the last few notes descended and vanished into the deep purple. As soon as the piece ended, silence fell upon the room. No one spoke, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Skye clapped quietly and May turned round to flash him a triumphant smile. Her eyes were bright and excited.

"I didn't know you could play," said Coulson, blinking. May rolled her eyes and held up the tablet. "Technically, I can't."

"Anyone else want a go?" Skye jumped up from where she had been sitting and took the tablet carefully from Mays outstretched hand. Fitz conspired secretly with Jemma, fits of giggles interrupting their conversation. Before he knew it, Coulson was being dragged off the sofa by Skye, her hands around his wrist. He pulled back. "Oh, no. Not me."

"Oh, go on, Sir!" Jemma smiled. "It's not that hard!"

May flashed him a mischievous smile as Skye showed her the piece she'd chosen. He frowned. "As long as you go easy on me."

Skye sat next to him on the floor, her chin resting on her knees in anticipation. May took a seat on the sofa, tucking her legs under her neatly. Coulson turned to Skye. "What do you want me to play?"

Grinning, Skye handed him the tablet and winked at Ward, who was watching the whole event unfold with slight amusement. She shrugged. "It's a classical piece. I'm sure you know it."

"It had better not be Mozart," Coulson grumbled.

"No, no, it's not Mozart," Skye reassured him. **(Next piece starts)**. Then she pressed play. And all hell broke loose.

A blizzard of dots hurried towards him, and in a state of panic Coulson tried to press them. The music got faster and faster and the dots were closer together. He missed them; four or five disappeared at a time. It was humiliation. And completely impossible. Skye held a hand over her mouth, trying not to scream with laughter.

"_What is THIS?"_ Coulson cried furiously, tapping wildly at the screen in vain. To his right, Jemma giggled uncontrollably, unable to keep a straight face any longer. Fitz began to make strange buzzing sounds, making Jemma laugh even more. Still more notes appeared and Coulson could barely control his fingers. He yelped, and shouted, "_HEELLLLLLLPPPP!"_ as the game went into overdrive and the dots became one big bluey-green blur. Skye rolled all over the floor, a hand over her eyes as she laughed hysterically. Coulson desperately tried to keep up, but the more he tried to worse it got. Fitz started to poke Jemma in the ribs as she howled in hilarity and _buzzzzzed_ even louder. He was pretending to be a large bee. Ward clamped a hand over his mouth and went bright red, tears streaming down his face as he took in the ridiculous situation. Even May was smiling.

_"MAKE IT STOOOPPPPPPPPPP!_" Coulson shrieked, freaking out over the outrageous amount of dots that were stampeding towards him like an insane bull.

_"Bu-u-z-zzz-zzzzz!"_ Fitz screeched as Skye threw a pillow at him and he tumbled over, landing on top of Jemma who gave a loud _ooouff_. In a frenzy of madness Coulson thundered on, certain that if he tapped the tablet any harder that he would snap it in half! Finally, in an insane crescendo, the piece ended and he sat back exhausted. Skye wiped away her tears, but could only burst back into fits of giggles every time she looked at poor Agent Coulson. Fitz and Jemma were much the same.

"Something funny, Agent Ward?" Coulson snapped when he saw the younger agents' face. Ward shook his head. "No. Sir."

May smirked and rolled her eyes. He knew it was her way of saying: _'You asked for it'_. Coulson frowned. "What_. Was._ That?"

Skye gingerly took the tablet from Coulson and set it down on the floor. She shrugged. "Oh, you know, just _The Flight of The Bumblebee_…"


	32. The Pieces of the Puzzle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield or anything associated with it.  
**

**A/N: Oh my goodness I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated! _*diesofshame* _I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. But thank you for bearing with :) Series 2 is now on TV _*shrieksexcitedly_* so I've only seen two episodes and it's flippin' amazing :D So, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't resist writing a small drabble about what's happened to Fitz. It's mostly about his relationship with Jemma and May and how he copes with everything that's happened. Bring on the tissues. And p****lease, if you have just a smidgen of time, please review and let me know what you think? There'll be m****ore to come soon. ****Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**\- The Pieces of the Puzzle -**

It's sad how he talks like she's still there by his side, a faint hand on his shoulder, helping him on a journey that isn't easy for any of them.

It's sad how he looks at them as if they're trying to hurt him, like they're more of a hindrance than help, like he's forgotten who the real enemy is.

It's sad how silence falls on a room when he enters it, a deathly quiet silence that is rarely broken, because they can't think of the words to say.

It's sad how none of them talk about the past, never quite offering a shoulder to lean on in fear of crumbling themselves; because they're not that strong anymore.

It's sad how he sits and talks to himself, not always remembering to take his medication, so that sometimes she has to make up excuses to give it to him.

It's sad how he clicks his finger when he can't remember the words, his voice trailing off until her ghost reminds him of them, and he smiles again.

It's sad how his smiles fades when she tries to offer him help, to stay and support him, even when he thinks he doesn't need it but in reality he does.

It's sad when she rings her to try and ask her back, how she asks after him but never calls him herself because she's too scared, too afraid of what he'd say.

It's sad when he half talks to her, always addressing the girl in his head before the woman in reality; and she doesn't try to tell him the truth because it hurts too much.

It's sad because he knows they don't realise that he knows the truth, that the imaginary girl is somehow part of a dream, but he doesn't tell them because he doesn't ever want to wake up.

It's sad how he can't remember what happened, how he tries to place the pieces of the puzzle back together only to find that they don't fit anymore.


	33. Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: *hidesashamedly* It's been nearly 3 months since I updated this fic. Wow. Thank you very much to everyone who is still following and reviewing these drabbles :) Your support means an awful lot to me. Now that the first part of Season 2 is over I shall do my best to remember what happened and write some more drabbles. If anyone has any ideas or prompts, I shall be happy to write them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if you have the time? More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**\- Monster -**

Monster.

Definition: Alien, savage, inhuman. Prone to violence. A frightening, imaginary creature.

Skye watched unblinkingly as the CCTV footage played in the dark silence of the room, the deep drum of her heartbeat stilling before increasing in pace as she watched her father's terrible actions on the distorted screen. A cry of denial rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back down. No, this was reality and she must accept it for what it is.

So, this is her father.

Not exactly what Skye had hoped for.

She'd always wanted to know who her parents were. They were a mystery shrouded in tragedy, the tragedy of her life. But now, upon seeing what she was seeing, Skye wasn't so sure. All her life she had wondered. Who were they? What did they look like? Did they miss her? Did they love her...?

He was a creature of a violent and cynical nature who appeared as human as the rest of them. He had killed, and killed again, but for what purpose? She had imagined a father who was caring and protective, a brave man who had died for a cause. Seeing him for what he was had destroyed that image. He was truly terrifying, and the only thing she had left to hold onto was a fractured, distorted picture from her dreams.

Somehow, someday, she thought she might be able to forgive him. This was her father, and anyone can change.


	34. Returning to You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: It's been a year today since I updated this fic. Wowza. Thank you sooo much to everyone who is still following and reviewing these drabbles :) Your support means a lot to me. This is a short drabble about the moment in Series 1 when May returns. For all you Philinda shippers out there ;) If anyone has any ideas or prompts, I shall be happy to try and write them. Please leave a review if you have a spare second of time? They make me very happy. More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**\- Returning to you -**

He knows she's there before he's fully entered the room, the flickering light of the lamp illuminating her shadow. He's not scared, perhaps he should be, but he's not. The door handle click into place and he turns towards her. There are so many words, so many things he needs to say to her. But his mouth refuses to open and he struggles to start the conversation.

Her stance is still, reserved, almost hesitant in its nature. Feet spread apart, hands behind her back. Like a soldier, like an agent. The silence grows between them, but she is determined to let him speak first. She's done with talking, done with explaining. For now she just wants for him to know… know what she can never tell him.

He steps closer, his lips parted in question. Emotions run wild behind his eyes and she realises he is staring at her with an open and vulnerable heart. She doesn't move, can't, because one mistake and she'll have lost him all over again. There was a mission at hand. There wasn't time to focus on anything else. But she's afraid, and she hates it. Fearful and mindful of the fact that she is scared of losing Phil Coulson, and knowing that he may never trust her fully again.

The unsaid words hang lifelessly in the space between them, and then finally he finds the words that he's wanted to say:

"I was… hoping you'd come back."


	35. Giggle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield.**

**Authors Note: Hello again. Just want to say thank you to everyone who is still following and reviewing :) Hope you're still enjoying these drabbles. This drabble is set in Series 1 during one of Skye's training lessons. This is for guest who requested Skye/Ward. Hoping to write a load more this summer so keep an eye out ;) Please leave a review if you have the time. More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**\- Giggle -**

It's when he sniffs that she first notices. Something's off. Not right. His eyes are red-rimmed and his throat sounds raw.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks innocently cocking her head to one side. Ward frowns, "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, I've heard that one before."

There's a still silence that envelops them, and oh heck is it awkward. He turns to find Skye's wide brown eyes staring at him, a smirk hidden beneath a forced frown.

"What are you staring at, Rookie?"

She shrugs her shoulders, hands up in the air in mock surrender. Turning away from her CO, Skye digs her fists into her pockets and frowns. There's definitely something suspicious about him today. "So… what are we doing?"

"Target practise." His voice is higher than usual, strained like his vocal chords have been pulled too tight. It makes him sound so childish and cute. Skye smiles mischievously.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, seriously, _what_?" Ward demands, stepping closer in an attempt to sound more intimidating than he really does. Skye stares at him, his pink-flushed cheeks, his scraggly hair, his red nose. An adorable picture she had to admit.

Ward sniffs, trying to manoeuvre Skye's attention back to the target board. "Can we just get on, please?"

"You should get a tissue, first," Skye smiles sweetly, before moving over to the board in obedient schoolgirl style. Ward stiffens, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath. "I do not need a tissue."

"Your choice," Skye calls back over her shoulder.

The sudden sneeze that echoes in the space around them finally gives Skye the chance to giggle.


End file.
